Kamala Harris (Porvenir)
Kamala Devi Harris (born October 20, 1964) is an American attorney and politician who served as 46th President of the United States from January 2021 - 2029. A member of the Democratic Party, she previously served one term as a U.S Senator from 2017-2020 and two terms as the 32nd Attorney General of California from 2011 to 2017. She was the first female President, the first Indian-American and Asian-American President, and the first Black female President. Presidency Kamala Harris was elected to the presidency as part of the Second Progressive Era (2017-2026), in what was viewed as one of the Era's greatest victories. The age had been kicked off by a new found, global attitude of antifacism in a knee-jerk reaction to the rise of Donald J. Trump, Marine Le Pen, and other ultraconservative anti-SJWs across the world. Trump himself furthered anger against his administration thanks to the 2019-2021 Financial Crisis. During her campaign, Harris enjoyed vast support from many demographics, particularly women, LGBTQIA voters, and ethnic minorities. Trump served to also scare moderates and independents to the Harris camp after several controversies, including a comment directed towards Harris that was widely perceived as racist and sexist. Harris's race and gender would cause a great deal of controversy until the day she left office. In Harris's first week in office, she repealed many of her predecessor's executive orders, including Executive Order 13767 which called for the construction of a wall along the U.S-Mexican border, and Order 13769 which initiated a travel ban on several Muslim nations. Later in the year, Congress passed a bill increasing taxes on the top one percent, which was then signed into law by Harris. The stagnated economy soared in mid-2022, as did Harris's popularity. Senate Majority Leader Chuck Schumer (D-NY) and Senator John Hickenlooper (D-CO) introduced legislation decriminalizing marijuana in all 51 states in 2021. The bill passed almost unanimously, and was signed by Harris. One of Harris's primary campaign promises was immigration reform. In 2022, Congress finally agreed on a bill granting amnesty to 3 million undocumented immigrants which Harris signed while surrounded by a group of immigrants and their children. In 2022, Harris signed legislation written by Senator Jeff Merkley (D-OR) that allowed any and all adults over 18 to buy into Medicare should they wish, as a means of gradually reaching Medicare for All, which would be signed by President Diego Braun 25 years later. From 2022-2023, Harris' CIA overseen by Director Tom Donilon orchestrated coups across Latin America to remove several socialist dictators in the Latin American Spring. The Spring's success was highlighted through the establishment of Keyensian center-left governments which saw the entire region experience newfound growth. Harris was challenged for re-election in 2024 by businesswoman Carly Fiorina. Fiorina was a hardcore conservative who claimed the economy had improved in spite of Harris's efforts, and claimed a financial crash was inevitable thanks to her progressive policies. Many questioned the GOP's nomination of Fiorina due to her extreme views, and ideas that the Republicans were cynically pandering to women in an attempt to undermine support for the first female President. Harris was re-elected comfortably in an election albeit much closer than that of 2020. The retirement of Supreme Court Justice's Ruth Bader Ginsburg and Clarence Thomas, and their replacement by Patricia Millet and former president Barack Obama respectively, enabled Harris to give the Supreme Court a 'liberal' majority for the first time since the 1970s. Harris also signed into law bills that granted statehood to Puerto Rico and the District of Columbia in 2021 and 2026 respectively, making her presidency the first since Eisenhower which saw new states enter the Union. Cabinet President of the United States KamalaHarrisPortrait.png|'Kamala Harris' (2021-2029) Vice President of the United States RubenGallego.jpg|'Ruben Gallego': 2021-2029 Secretary of State BillBurns.jpg|'Bill Burns:' (2021-2025) TammyDuckworth.jpg|'Tammy Duckworth:' 2025-2029 Secretary of the Treasury CherylSandberg.jpg|'Cheryl Sandberg:' 2021-2029 Secretary of Defense TammyDuckworth.jpg|'Tammy Duckworth': 2021-2025 MarkHertling.jpg|'Mark Hertling:' 2025-2029 Attorney General SallyYates.jpg|'Sally Yates': 2021-2025 DougJones.jpg|'Doug Jones': 2025-2029 Secretary of the Interior SteveBullock.jpg|'Steve Bullock:' 2021-2025 Jared Polis official photo.jpg|'Jared Polis': 2025-2029 Secretary of Agriculture JohnSalazar.jpg|'John Salazar': 2021-2029 Secretary of Commerce MelindaGates.jpg|'Melinda Gates:' 2021-2025 Governor-McAuliffe.jpg|'Terry McAuliffe': 2025-2029 Secretary of Labor AlGreen.jpg|'Al Green:' 2021-2025 PramilaJayapal.jpg|'Pramila Jayapal': 2025-2029 Secretary of Health and Human Services CecileRichards.jpg|'Cecile Richards': 2021-2029 Secretary of Education JamesShelton.jpg|'James Shelton III': 2021-2025 Mark_Takano_113th_Congress_-_full.jpg|'Mark Takano:' 2025-2029 Secretary of Housing and Urban Development SylvesterTurner.png|'Sylvester Turner': 2021-2025 Eric Garcetti.jpg|'Eric Garcetti': 2025-2029 Secretary of Transportation JenniferGranholm.jpg|'Jennifer Granholm:' 2021-2025 MichaelHuerta.jpg|'Michael Huerta:' 2025-2029 Secretary of Energy ElizabethSherwood-Randall.jpg|'Elizabeth Sherwood-Randall': 2021-2025 MartyWalsh.jpg|'Marty Walsh': 2025-2029 Secretary of Veterans Affairs WilliamMcRaven.jpg|'William H. McRaven': 2021-2029 Secretary of Homeland Security Martinomallley.jpg|'Martin O'Malley': 2021-2023 JosephVotel.jpg|'Joseph Votel:' 2023-2029 White House Chief of Staff JanetNapolitano.jpg|'Janet Napolitano': 2021-2025 MayaHarris.jpg|'Maya Harris': 2025-2029 EPA Administrator Al Gore.png|'Al Gore': 2021-2025 De Leon.jpg|'Kevin De León': 2025-2029 OMB Director BrianDeese.jpg|'Brian Deese': 2021-2025 Chris Coons.jpg|'Chris Coons': 2025-2029 U.N Ambassador JoeBidenAgedByPhojoedotcom.png|'Joe Biden': 2021-2025 John huntsman.png|'Jon Huntsman Jr.': 2025-2029 Category:Scenario: Porvenir Category:People (Porvenir) Category:Presidents of the United States